Brackenstar
Brackenstar 'is a large, broad-shouldered, tall, strudy, short, sleek-furred ginger tabby tom with a paler underside, large paws, thorn-sharp claws, a nick in each of his ears, and leaf green eyes. He is currently the leader of ForestClan. Brackenstar, his sister, and brother were born to a ForestClan she-cat and a SunClan tom. After his Clan turned against his family and his 'step father' killed his brother, his mother took Brackenkit and Wishkit to twolegplace and gave them to some kittypets to raise. When he grew up, Cheddar left his twolegs with his sister, Paprika to live in the wild. He found ForestClan and learned of his history from some of the older warriors. The two joined the Clan and were renamed Brackenheart and Paprikacloud. Brackenheart proved himself to be a strong loyal warrior and not long after joining was made deputy, then became leader. Description Appearance : Brackenstar is towering - well maybe not that tall, but most cats heads only reach his shoulder. He has braod shoulders, chest, and head. He has long legs and huge paws that have thorn-sharp, long white claws. His pawpads are pink. : Brackenstar has hige-cheek bones and a narrow muzzle, large ears, both of which have a nick in them. Brackenstar is known for his handsomeness. : He has a short thick ginger pelt with brownish colored mackrel stripes with a paler belly, muzzle, neck, paws, and two rings on his tail. He has large leaf-green eyes. Personality : Darft: Confident, charming, hot-headed, flirtatious, has a burning anger in him when someone doesn't agree with him but controls it well, kind, brave, loyal (to his clan? no), fiesty, vengeful, ambitous, easily annoyed, caring, thinks he's kinda awesome, really stupid and unclever, s.l.o.w, usually looks to the dark side of things, a gentleman, very sturbborn. Skills ''TBC History Kithood : Brackenkit is born to Thistlepelt, along with Wishkit and Talonkit. Their father is a warrior in a different Clan, and ForestClan turns on their mother for being disloyal and leading them on to believe the kits father was Thistlepelt's ForestClan mate, Acornwhisker. : Acornwhisker ended up killing Talonkit in his anger at being replaced by a SunClan tom. Thistlepelt took Brackenkit and Wishkit away from ForestClan to a nearby twolegplace, where she dropped them off at the step of a house and left them to be raised there, away from the accusing eyes of the Clan and the muderous Acornwhisker. : The two kits are found by a kittypet who lived in the house and were quickly taken inside. In there, they met a small 'Clan' of kittypets. They were given to a queen named Midnight to raise, who happily accepted them. : Brackenkit and Wishkit were renamed to Cheddar and Paprika by the kittypets. : Section here will be expanded... : As they grew older, the kittypets became less welcoming and even attacked sometimes. When they believed they were old enough, the two left the kittypet Clan to live in the woods, despite Cheddar's great fear of it. : Cheddar quickly warmed up to the green forest though and the two learned how to hunt and even came up with their own battle moves. : After a few moons, Paprika had kits, much to Cheddar's surprise. When he asked her about it, she refused to talk about it. But he knew it was a tom who was in the kittypet Clan, who had been harassing Paprika often before they left. Cheddar insists on going back to kill him but Paprika talks him out of it, just wanting to leave it in the past. : Despite their father, Paprika loves her one and only daughter, whom she named Flower. Cheddar plays the role of Flower's father more than an uncle and he quickly grows to love her like his own kit. : More coming soon Adolescence (apprentice) Adulthood (warrior) Postmortem None Pedigree '''Sister: : Paprikacloud: Living Relationships Family Paprikacloud: : Coming soon Friends TBC Love Interests TBC Enemies TBC Other TBC Plots Get a mate within his own Clan; finds out she was just using him for a title; he chases her out of the Clan in his anger. She has kits an gives them to another Clan to raise.idk now. Become bitter after this. Get a scarred, blind eye. He's sorta evil... '' ''Meets a she-cat from an enemy Clan. She saves him, then he saves her. A friendship soon grows. They later begin meeting up. His kits somehow find out who their dad is and sit him down, giving his cheek a smacking, opening his eyes and stop him from becoming more evil than he already is. He's sorta sad about everything after this. He and his girlfriend fall in love (but both are too stubborn to tell each other that) She leaves her Clan for unknown reasons (up to her owner) and joins ForestClan since her mans there. So the two go through some drama until there's some moment, I picture it being in a battle where they both think they'll die and confess their love and become mates. Trivia *Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather Category:Toms Category:ForestClan Cats Category:Former Kit Category:Leaders Category:Former Warrior Category:Former Kittypet Category:Former Rogue